dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Energy Shield
Directory: Techniques → Defensive techniques Energy Shield, Energy Barrier or simply Barrier, is a technique used to generate an energy shield around the user to protect them from attacks. Overview This is a result of using very advanced ki manipulation to compress the energy to the point of being hermetically sealed so that nothing more than voices (in an atmosphere) or low energy photons, such as visible light, can pass through it. It seems that anyone who can use ki can use the technique, however it may require some practice. Depending on the strength of the user, an energy shield can be strong enough to completely withstand being caught in the destruction of a planet, as demonstrated by Broly's first use of his infantile powers during Frieza's Genocide against the Saiyans. Energy Shield is first seen when Goku uses one while charging a one-handed Kamehameha during his second battle against King Piccolo. Later, Goku uses an energy shield as an adult to protect himself from the combined energy waves of Daiz and Cacao.10 Gohan uses it to stop him, Krillin, and Piccolo from being sucked into the Dead Zone during the Garlic Jr. Saga, although this was most likely a stronger version as it was able to stop them from being pulled in the slightest. Future Gohan also uses an Energy Shield, called Evil Barrier, when he fights the androids for the second time in Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks. It is also seen in one of Vegeta's flashbacks being used by his father, King Vegeta. After being absorbed by Super Buu, Vegito used a skin-level Energy Shield to prevent him from being completely assimilated into the monster. This technique is called Saiyan Shield in the Raging Blast series. Lord Slug used an Energy Shield to counter Goku's first blast on him in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. Broly (as a baby, no less) uses it to save himself and his father, Paragus from a dying Planet Vegeta. Broly's energy shield even allows him (and others if he chooses) to survive in the vacuum of space (or even within molten lava). The only technique used by Dr. Raichi in the OVA Dragon Ball Z: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans and its remake Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans, is his barrier technique named Dark Spirits. The Destron Gas Machine he sent in West City also is protected by cybernetic Energy Shield which is capable of supporting even the power of Vegeta's Photon Bomber. Both Bojack and Cooler in his final form have a psychic energy shield technique called Psycho Barrier. It is seen several times in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming, first when Gohan uses it to shield Goten, Melissa, Videl, and Trunks from one Broly's energy blasts; later Broly again uses it to escape from a sea of lava, and lastly, he briefly attempts to use it to block Gohan, Goten, and Goku's Family Kamehameha, but breaks apart and is rocketed towards the Sun and is defeated. In Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, Vegeta emits an Energy Barrier from his hands in a fashion similar to Final Flash to protect civilians from Hirudegarn's Gigantic Flamebreath. During the Tournament of Power, during Goku and Vegeta's fight against Universe 9, they used a Saiyan Barrier similar to Vegito's, to protect themselves in combat. Types of Energy Barrier Android Barrier Red Ribbon Androids have their own version of the Energy Shield known as the Android Barrier. The Android Barrier was first used by Android 17 (his is bluish-green in color) to block Piccolo's Hellzone Grenade. Android 18 is also equipped with an Android Barrier (hers is pink in color), though she rarely uses it. In the movie Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, Android 15 used the Android Barrier to protect himself from Future Trunks' Continuous Energy Bullets. Super Android 13is also equipped with an Android Barrier (used in video games, his is red in color, same as his ki attacks). Semi-Perfect Cell used a barrier in order to completely absorb Android 18 without interference. Perfect Cell uses an even stronger barrier version (the largest of all barrier techniques), called the Perfect Barrier, during the Cell Games. In Dragon Ball GT, Super 17 retains his original barrier, but it also seems to gains the ability to absorb ki-based attacks (the barrier is invisible during this process), this is called the Absorption Barrier. In the Dr. Gero's Story in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, Dr. Gero develops the Absorption Barrier for himself after forcing the Androids to submit to him using power he absorbed from Gohan. He later tests it during a battle with Future Trunks where it acts as Dr. Gero's Special Ability that allows him to absorb enemy blasts and convert them into Energy while moving. Android 18 can use the barrier in Dragon Ball Z: Buyū Retsuden to defend herself against super attacks. In the Budokai series and Super Dragon Ball Z, the barrier is called Energy Field, and is used by both Android 17, Android 18, and Cell (in his second and later transformations). In the Budokai series, both Android 17 and Android 18 have it as an offensive move that expands outward to attack the opponent. In the Supersonic Warriors series, Android 17 performs the technique whenever he is summoned, and Android 18 and Android 20 can use it for defense under the generic name of Ki Shield as part of the game's mechanics. In Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, Android 17 and Android 18 can charge an energy shield in their hands and use it offensively; this is called Pinpoint Energy Shield. The androids can also use energy shields in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22, and Dragon Ball Z: The Legend. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, Super Buu can use the Energy Field after absorbing Perfect Cell. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Android 17's version is called Energy Field while Cell's is called Energy Barrier. Despite not being an Android, the Future Warrior can learn and/or obtain both of these techniques in Xenoverse. Aura/Ki/Kiai The Ki-based shields are most common type of energy shield used by various fighters throughout the series such as Goku, Gohan/Future Gohan, Vegeta, and Broly. Sometimes in the main series and video games, an Explosive Wave-based technique, Kiai (Spirit Shot & Angry Shout), or even a powerful aura (Hyper Guard, Power Guard, & Vanisher Guard) can be used defensively to nullify attacks functioning as a both a form of energy shield as well in some cases as an offensive technique, with additional effects such as pushing back and/or damaging the opponent. During the Vegeta Saga, Nappa was the first person in the series to demonstrate that a powerful aura can be used to nullify attacks through his aura-based Hyper Guard technique. In Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound, Bojack uses his own aura-based technique called Power Guard. In the tournament of power Goku and Vegeta use a skin tight variant of the energy shield which allows them to take hits from Lavenda's poison fists without being poisoned and attack him at the same time. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, there are several ki-based energy shield/barrier techniques: Super Guard, Spirit Boost, and Force Shield. Explosive Wave, Super Explosive Wave, and Break Strike are Explosive Wave techniques can double as energy shields as well. The Kiai-based Spirit Explosion and Angry Shout can function as energy shields as well. The game even features an aura-based technique used by Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta called Vanisher Guard. Most of these techniques are Evasive Skills though some like Spirit Boost and Super Guard are defensive Super Skills. Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta uses an counteroffensive ki-based energy shield called Counter Burst where he projects an energy shield that upon being hit by an energy based attack allows the user to counterattack with an even more powerful ki blast of their own. Interestingly, when Vegito's Force Shield is used by Vegito or the Future Warrior (unless Male Voice Option 8 is selected) in Xenoverse 2 they will shout Barrier when using it. If Male Voice Option 8'''is selected then they will shout out '''Don't Touch Me (which ironically references the Evasive Skill's ability to damage the opponent if they are close when the skill is used). Most of these techniques can be either learned and/or obtained by the Future Warrior. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 as part of the Super Pack 3 DLC, Bojack's Psycho Barrier'appears as a defensive Super Skill which can be expanded up to three times. The Psycho Barrier will cause damage to the opponent as well allowing the user to expand it as a way to attack making it both offensive and defensive. The Future Warrior can learn the technique by completing ''School Quest: "Lesson 2" of Bojack's Training. Magic/Mystical Main articles: Wizard Barrier and Hero's Flute The evil wizard Babidi has a green/yellow energy shield called '''Wizard Barrier. Only in the anime, Majin Buu uses a similar barrier, called Protective Bubble,6 to protect himself when the Earth's Military attacked him. Tapion's Hero's Flute can produce a blue energy shield if a specific tune is played. Through her mystical powers of the air, Oceanus Shenron is able to create a powerful modality impenetrable shield (actually semi-impenetrable because its weak point is the eye of the hurricane). She calls it Invisible Forcefield, and uses it to fend off all kinds of offensive and energy attacks. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 in response to the Demigra Incident, Elder Kai and Chronoa decided to use their divine powers to erect a powerful barrier around Conton City and Time Nest to protect the Time Nest and Conton City from attack. Unlike other barriers this barrier was extremely large, practically invisible, and once erected could protect Conton City and the Time Nest. However during the story it is shown that the barrier while powerful is not full-proof as Towa manages to bypass it by tricking Xeno Trunks and the second Future Warrior into bringing the Masked Future Warrior's discarded mask into the Time Nest. Towa feigns an attack on Shenron in Age 850 luring the 2nd Future Warrior to stop her then retreating as the 2nd Future Warrior's presence proves to her that the Mask is inside the Time Nest, which she then uses as a conduit to bypass the barrier, allowing her to attack Chronoa and steal Tokitoki's Egg. Elder Kai is surprised that Towa was able to bypass the barrier before she reveals the role the mask played in her plan to bypass it. Additionally, the Barrier does not prevent Whis, Beerus, and Goku from traveling to the city or Time Nest in Age 852 using Whis' Warp technique, though this could be attributed to Whis' power and his position as the Angel who serves the God of Destruction of Universe 7. Elder Kai refers this energy shield simply as Barrier. Outside of the main story, it is also shown that the barrier around Conton City can be bypassed by Wormholes and other time-space anomalies. In the Super Pack 4 DLC, Infinite Zamasu is briefly able to bypass the barrier as well appearing in the Time Vault, however Chronoa reveals that Infinite Zamasu's death is an established part of history and power of Future Zen-Oh erases Infinite Zamasu causing his presence to disappear from the Time Vault. Robotic/mechanical Dr. Wheelo has his own fiery-red energy shield/barrier which is generated by his robotic body and is simply called Barrier. The Pilaf Machine has a white-blue shield/barrier, called Pilaf Barrier. Users * Goku * Gohan/Future Gohan (Evil Barrier, Tenma Defense/'Energy Dome8', Super Guard) * Pilaf Machine (Pilaf Barrier; mechanical) * Dr. Wheelo (Barrier; mechanical) * Namekian Warrior11 * Vegeta (Super Guard)8 * Cooler (Psycho Barrier) * Meta-Cooler (Barrier Guard)5 * Android 18/Future Android 18 (Android Barrier) * Android 17/Future Android 17 (Android Barrier) * Android 15 (Android Barrier) * Super Android 13 (Android Barrier) * Dr. Gero (Barrier Guard, Absorption Barrier)5 * Dr. Raichi (Dark Spirits) * Semi-Perfect Cell / Perfect Cell (Energy Field / Perfect Barrier) * Broly (knew it as a baby) * Bojack (Psycho Barrier) * Majin Buu (Wizard Barrier; Anime only) * Super Buu (Energy Field; after absorbing Cell, in Budokai 2 only) * Vegito (Saiyan Shield/Force Shield, used to keep himself from being absorbed by Super Buu) * Gotenks (Barrier Guard; learned from Krillin during Tutorial in Supersonic Warriors 2)5 * Krillin (Barrier Guard)5 * Piccolo (Barrier Guard)5 * Videl (Super Guard), Great Saiyaman * Tapion (Hero's Flute, produced via a playing a special tune on his magic ocarina) * Cabba * Majuub (used to keep himself from being digested by Baby Vegeta) * Super 17 (Android Barrier & invisible Absorption Barrier) * Oceanus Shenron (Invisible Forcefield) * Shin * Gowasu * Grand Supreme Kai * Goku Black * Future Warrior (Super Guard, Spirit Boost, Energy Field, Energy Barrier, Drain Field, Force Shield)7 * Future Warrior 2 (Super Guard, Spirit Boost, Energy Field, Energy Barrier, Drain Field, Force Shield, Psycho Barrier)8 * Elder Kai & Chronoa (Barrier; erected to protect Conton City and Time Nest)8 * Bardock (Super Guard)8 * Captain Ginyu (Barrier Guard5, Super Guard)8 * Recoome (Super Guard)8 * Burter (Super Guard)8 * Jeice (Super Guard)8 * Guldo (Super Guard)8 * Kaiwaremen (Super Guard)8 * Kyukonmen (Super Guard)8 * Kaylah * Katherine * Michael * James * Mary * Doris * Maria * Haylie * Marcus * Shaun * Danielle * Zesmond * Alyson * Nathaniel * Kayla * Melissa * Tommy * Matthew * Marie Trivia * There are some techniques where the user's ki aura is used both for attack and defense. For example, the Nova Strike executed by Frieza, the Gigantic Slam executed by Broly, and Pearl Flash performed by Kid Buu, whose performances and functions of both the missiles are similar. * Kaylah used her force-fields in the anime series. Gallery Goku_Movie_Tree_Of_Might.jpg|Energy Shield References # ↑ 1.0 1.1 Daizenshuu 7, 1996 # ↑ Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, 2002 # ↑ Future Gohan's version - Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, 2007 # ↑ 4.0 4.1 4.2 4.3 4.4 4.5 Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, 2004 # ↑ 5.00 5.01 5.02 5.03 5.04 5.05 5.06 5.07 5.08 5.09 5.10 5.115.12 Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, 2005 # ↑ 6.0 6.1 Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game, 2000 # ↑ 7.0 7.1 7.2 Dragon Ball Xenoverse, 2015 # ↑ 8.00 8.01 8.02 8.03 8.04 8.05 8.06 8.07 8.08 8.09 8.10 8.118.12 8.13 8.14 Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 # ↑ 9.0 9.1 9.2 Dragon Ball Z: V.R.V.S., 1994 # ↑ Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, 1990 # ↑ Dragon Ball Z episode 47, "Namek's Defense" Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Defensive Techniques